


【SF】夜晚

by Mernake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mernake/pseuds/Mernake
Summary: 是SF小車車，再屏蔽我就放這裡連結...





	【SF】夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 是SF小車車，再屏蔽我就放這裡連結...

事情不應該變成這樣的。

藍色的粗糙布料磨蹭著他的腕骨，暴露在外的胸骨被人類的溫暖的手輕觸，白色的T-shirt被隨意的扔在一旁。  
Sans努力的維持著面上的從容還有冷靜，但是藏在胸骨中央那顆發出藍色光芒的倒心型靈魂已經暴露出了一切。

事情不該變成這樣的。

脊骨被修長的指尖輕描，就好像在演奏什麼樂器似的，埋在胸口的小腦袋微微仰起，Sans不用看都猜得到那雙金色的瞳裡現在是怎麼樣誘人的色彩。  
似乎是不滿於他的冷淡，她變本加厲的張口來輕嚙他的鎖骨，不輕不重的力道令一陣麻癢的電流上竄到中空的顱骨裡，他不動聲色的更加咬緊了牙，卻感覺有什麼附上了恥骨的位置。

「孩子。」他啞聲警告。  
「嗯？」她因為他的抗議而愉悅的發出一聲詢問似的鼻音。

事情不該變這樣的。

Sans可以嗅到在她柔軟的髮絲之間令人微醺的酒香，也能感受她的唇在他的鎖骨上留下的濕潤，更可以感受到附在他恥骨的手是以怎樣曖昧又嫻熟的手法在撫摸。

先不提他個人的想法，這孩子現在喝醉了，而他好歹也算是她半個監護人的身份。  
更何況他這一趟可就是為了好好訓斥一下這姑娘不正常也不正當的夜生活，牽扯進來可說是完全相反的行徑了。

所以，事情不該是這樣的…  
但…

「…heh，看看這是什麼？」  
少女般戲耍般的語調讓他不禁閉上眼眶向後仰去。  
越覺得事情不該是這樣，她在自己身上的每一份挑逗就越發鮮明，黑色的運動短褲已經掩飾不住他的欲望所散發出來的藍光了。

雙手在背後掙扎的力道不算強，可是足以引起坐在他腿上的少女注意，她輕笑著坐直身，一雙金色的眸嫵媚的上挑，輕勾的唇角帶著若有似無的笑意。  
她好整以暇的欣賞著他故作鎮定的模樣，視線在顱上的冷汗上停留半晌，一隻手抓住褲頭拉開，然後將已經挺立的性器握在手裡，奇異的冰涼觸感讓她感興趣的歪了歪頭，看著對方越發隱忍的模樣。

「孩…子。」  
Sans的聲音在她手上開始動作的時候頓了頓，白色光點閃爍了一下，他恨恨的咬緊牙，穩下呼吸。

Frisk把他的反應看在眼底，由於醉酒而泛起的紅暈讓她略顯輕佻的笑容更顯誘人。  
「怎麼了？Sans，」她的手熟練而輕快的逗弄著他的性器，另一隻手則探入他的胸腔，握住了那由於強烈的情緒波動而泛著藍光的心型：「你得告訴我，我才知道我做的對不對啊？」

粉色的舌沿著怪物的靈魂輪廓輕描，她看著Sans隱忍的向後仰，刻意的在他的靈魂上面響亮的吻了一下。  
她向前傾，雙眼追逐著那時有時無的白色光點，在確認對方的視線在自己身上的一瞬間將靈魂丟入口中，Frisk很確信自己聽見了Sans倒吸了一口氣的聲音。

得意的笑著，人類不平整的咬合面惡趣味的摩挲著怪物柔軟的靈魂，配合著靈魂的舌隨意的把玩著，Sans幾乎用了所有的心神來克制自己的聲音。  
將靈魂吐出，轉而在齒間輕輕地嚙咬，Frisk一隻手繼續服務著藍色的小（？）傢伙，另一隻手則按上胸口，紅色的靈魂越過她的肉體和衣服布料停留在指尖。

「Sans，」她的聲音由於燒灼的欲望而顯得微啞，紅色的靈魂隨著她的意識抵在他的齒上：「幫我。」

「…呃嗯…」  
鮮紅色的靈魂柔軟的觸感停留在他緊閉的齒間，Sans剛想說什麼就被Frisk手下的動作阻止，欲望前端被人類纖細的手指掐緊，金色的瞳警告似的瞇起，眼眶中的白色光點消失了數秒。

沒人知道那數秒間骷髏想了什麼。  
但是那總是緊閉的齒卻是老實的打了開，相較於人類更加寬厚的藍色舌頭探出，將紅色的心型包裹。  
比起之前都還要刺激的快感如閃電般攀上脊椎，Frisk在那一瞬挺直了背，一聲曖昧的悶哼溜出嘴角。  
「嗯嗯…」

她再次前傾。  
Sans在看見她的動作時就大概知道她的意圖了，他配合的也稍稍向前，倒心型與心型相觸的瞬間一人一骨都因為過激的快感而顫抖著。  
灼熱的氣息打在靈魂上，Sans咧了咧嘴，齒間略略使力去嚙咬紅色靈魂的尖端，Frisk猛地一顫，隨後手一張，她的靈魂便躍回了她胸口，被她按回。

靈魂被釋放的代價就是她將更多的欣賞放在處理他的性器上，人類的手比起骷髏的要溫暖也柔軟的，再加上她帶有技巧的把玩與刺激，Sans很快的感覺他的欲望在逐步攀升——

然後，戛然而止。

原本握著他性器的手鬆開，Sans微微喘著氣，咬著牙，這種就像到嘴邊的番茄醬被人直接搶走的感覺讓他難受的緊。  
「我想，是、時候了。」  
她的聲音很明顯的少了最初的從容和淡定，帶著薄薄的微顫，垂下眸，她緩慢的解開自己的短褲，貼身的底褲已經全然被浸濕，靈魂的刺激比她所經歷過的所有把戲都來得有效果，她舔了舔唇，調整了一下姿勢。

人類的穴口宛若活物般吮吸著他的端口，Sans暗自磨了磨牙，被綁在身後的雙手焦躁的相互摩擦。  
相反Frisk倒是不焦不燥，單手調整著瞄準好之後緩緩坐下，Sans垂首看著那狹小的穴口貪婪的吞噬掉他的龐然大物，感受著她的緊緻包裹著他，不由得隱忍的倒吸了一口氣。

「唔哼…」Frisk輕哼了一聲，雙臂輕鬆的搭在他的雙肩上，藉著交合的姿勢好整以暇的欣賞著他的表情，與此同時腰開始不急不緩的擺動，以悠閒的步調掌控著局面。

擺動幅度不大，但卻依然美好的讓人窒息。  
方才已經被她用手按摩過，Sans的欲望在她的掌控下逐步膨脹，感覺有些缺氧，他抬起頭，看見Frisk微張的唇，她低啞的呻吟離得極近，那雙美麗的金瞳也濛上了一層霧氣。  
他揚起頭，嘗試著以齒去親吻那對誘人的雙唇，卻首先被她以單手擋住了他的齒。

「Nope。」  
她回答，即使氣息帶著些許不穩也依舊帶著她固有的驕傲，Frisk得意的與Sans黑色的眼眶內那對白點對視，清澈的金眸中泛著一層瀲灩的光。似是滿意於他主動的索求，她就像是獎勵般的稍稍加快了速度也加大了幅度。

雙臂收緊，她向前傾，柔軟的胸脯壓上他的胸骨，腰的動作不停，加深了深度卻放緩了些許。  
她溫暖的掌心貼在他顱後，褐色髮絲在他頰邊清搔，Sans感覺到Frisk稍微側過頭，然後…

「啾。」  
就在他的耳小骨旁，曖昧而濕潤的親吻聲迴盪在他中空的顱骨內，白色光點消失，Frisk不穩的喘息還有略顯黏膩的呻吟就在耳邊迴盪，加上那響亮的親吻聲，Sans明顯的感受到他整身骨骼的溫度都在攀升。

柔軟的指腹在他顱後輕撫，Frisk在他耳邊輕聲呢喃著他的名字，搭配上她甜膩而模糊的發音還有呻吟顯得更加色情，她挺起的乳首隔著一層布料磨蹭著他的胸口。

「ki…ddo…」  
他幾乎是本能似的呢喃出平常對他的稱呼，緊接著就感覺到她的甬道就更加緊緻的纏繞著她，近在耳邊的呼吸失了節奏，轉而一聲尖銳的呻吟。

……哦？  
Frisk的臉在Sans沒看到的角度一下就紅了，她咬了咬牙，纖細的腰報復似的加大了擺動的弧度，柔軟的甬道蠕動著迎接他的每一寸柱體。

舌頭靈活的竄入他的耳骨內，她的每一份氣味在此刻都變得鮮明，Sans聆聽著在顱內迴盪的喘息還有呢喃，被綁在身後的手竄緊……

灼熱的魔法射入女性內部的器官內，甬道的蠕動卻沒有停止，好似還在壓榨他的所有精華。  
還坐在他腿上的Frisk在小小的高潮後亦放鬆了身體，屬於女性特有的柔軟與骷髏的堅硬貼合，即使沒有肺，Sans還是稍稍加大了呼吸的深度。Frisk似是意猶未盡的以臉頰輕蹭他的顱骨，嘴角的笑意沒有褪去。

「——快男。」

Sans突然停下了所有動作，眼眶在理解了這兩個字所帶有的深深惡意之後陷入黑暗，他聽見了不存在的理智線斷裂的聲音。  
原本已經被沖淡的顧慮被她的挑釁全然沖散，藍色的魔法能量順著他的操控令身後綁著骨手的外套被鬆開、落地，那聲音吸引了Frisk的注意，可是在她來得及做出反應之前，靈魂再次浮出胸口染上藍色，她猛地拉開他們的距離，看見了骷髏的左眼眶內明滅的藍色火光。

「…pardon？」  
兩個音節被咬的極重，Frisk意識到事情不妙，才剛開口就感覺被騰空架起，然後被強硬的扔至柔軟的床墊上。

那總顯得過度懶散的矮骷髏很快的欺身而上。  
「welp，那真是一個刻薄的評價，孩子。」Sans的聲音沙啞而且滿是情欲，是與剛才被壓制時截然不同的氣勢，依然挺立的欲望在她被體液浸濕的穴口摩擦，他滿意的看著她在敏感的顆粒被觸及的時候不自覺輕顫。

「知道嗎？你說的沒錯，我確實不過想要一點點『快樂』而已，」低下頭顱，他可以在那雙怔愣的金眸裡完整的看見他自己：「而即使我是這麼一個懶骨頭，我也知道…」

冰涼的骨指輕輕在她腰間打轉，然後緩慢的沿著她的曲線掀開了她的衣角：「我應該要主動一點，嗯？」

他最後的尾音上揚，鼻音低啞而富有磁性，其中的挑逗意味讓她隱忍的咬緊了牙。  
性器隱忍的脹痛著，面上卻是一如既往的笑容，Sans垂首去舔舐她的耳垂，探入衣內的骨指握住了她胸前的柔軟，他張口輕輕咬住她紅潤的耳垂，同時眼底藍光一閃，她所穿著的薄衫直接消失。

他倒想看看，這小姑娘在夜店與男人間流連的這半個月究竟都學會了什麼。

「——等等、你？！」

冰涼的骨指在她近乎發燙的身軀上面摸索，甚至在她已經挺起的乳首揉捏著，屬於骷髏冰涼的吐息順著她臉頰的曲度溜到她耳廓旁摩挲。  
Frisk還由於突然翻轉的情勢而恍著神，Sans加大了手上的力道，在聽見她吃驚的抽氣之後垂首了拉近他們的距離。

「怎麼突然變害羞了，孩子？」  
他們的呼吸交纏，Sans可以看清她的眼底仍在掙扎的理智，原先在她穴口摩擦的柱體再一次的磨過她敏感的顆粒後瞄準了她的穴口。  
「你剛剛可是…主動的很呢。」

粗長的性器捅入了她的甬道，極緩的拓開她裡頭的每一層黏膜以及皺摺。  
她因為剛才未曾到達的深處張開了口，尖銳的呻吟裡是無意義的音節，Sans看著她，滿意的瞇起了眼眶。

果然啊，嗯？  
他再次俯首於她耳側：「比起你剛剛那樣有所保留，這樣不是更舒服嗎？」

原本已經有些渙散的意識被這句話猛地召回，她瞪大眼，不敢置信的看著在她眼前壞笑的骷髏。  
「你——啊嗯…」  
在Frisk開口指責前，Sans首先拔出了他的欲望然後又猛地突入最深處，綿軟而曖昧的呻吟脫口而出，她由於自己的聲音而更紅了一張臉。

「你剛剛可沒有露出這麼好看的表情，孩子。」  
他的語氣就和平常一樣隨意，但是身下的動作卻是一反往常的兇狠，全數退出之後又是頂入深處，如此的反覆著，他們身下的床隨著他的動作而搖晃著。

「啊…嗯啊…」她不願讓他繼續得瑟，咬緊牙以按捺住完全紊亂的呼吸，Sans則是在每次突入時都在蠕動的內壁上摸索，他不介意讓這小丫頭再短暫的逞點能。

「San、s…」她抗議，音節在他的攻勢下顯得破碎，Sans享受的瞇起眼，空閒的一隻手強硬的分開她的雙唇，探入她的口腔內翻攪她的舌。

「…啊…嗯嗯…」  
呻吟從無法闔上的唇角洩出，她紅透了一張臉，抬手去推他的胸膛卻被他又是突然的一個深頂轉而失去了力氣。  
「幹嘛這麼吝嗇於你的聲音呢？」他調侃似的道，腰部轉了個角度後再突入，聽著她突然拔高的音調稍稍頓下了動作。

骨指前端與舌尖牽起曖昧的銀絲，Sans握住了她想要用來遮住嘴巴的手，將其按至頭頂。  
「看來你之前遇到的小子都不怎麼厲害嘛。」

瞄準了新開發的弱點向前頂入，Frisk的呻吟無法克制的拔高，淫靡的水聲還有他們的喘息在單人的公寓裡迴盪，汗水沿著顱骨圓潤的輪廓落下，落在她白皙的脖頸上，他的視線在看見她白皙脖頸上若有似無的吻痕時尖銳的跳動了一下。

「看來你們玩的還挺刺激？」  
他低頭，冰冷的齒在那些吻痕上逡巡。Frisk想起了那是前一個男人留下的，危機意識遲來的發揮作用，她感覺身上的骷髏落在那些痕跡上的視線灼熱的幾乎要燙傷人。

半截性器沒入，但是又緩緩退出，Frisk正疑惑著發生什麼事，就聽見Sans低啞的呢喃。  
「那我留一個，也沒關係吧。」

進入了半截的性器又突然退出，他在她錯亂的呼吸中輕笑，然後猛地以強勁的力道突入，性器前端強硬的頂入，Frisk挺直背脊，Sans張口就在她白皙的肩膀上使力咬下，她的呻吟轉為尖叫。

他當這是ABO世界嗎？咬什麼咬？！

藍色的舌頭又輕輕地舔舐他所留下的咬痕，隨後吻去她由於疼痛而流出的眼淚，溫柔的安撫與下半身粗暴的攻勢完全相反，Frisk的呻吟已經完全無法由意識掩蓋。

白色的光點再度在那張開的唇上停留，然而Frisk卻在他動作之前再次擋住了他的齒。  
「No、嗯…pe…」即使音節被他的攻勢撞的支離破碎，她還是一樣如此拒絕道。

冰涼的骨手握住她的手腕，然後藍色的舌頭探出齒關開始舔舐她的每一根手指。  
他的聲音嘶啞而危險，就如同那躍動於右框內的火光一般充滿了攻擊性。  
「…welp，現在是我的時間，frisk。」

語畢，藍色的舌靈活的竄入，佔領了她本就凌亂的呼吸，他粗暴的捲起她的脣舌啃咬，猛烈的氣勢讓她幾乎要窒息。  
緊緻的甬道越發貪婪的吞噬著他的性器，愛液隨著他抽出的動作染濕了床單，快感攀上她的神經在讓她的每一寸感官都因為他的侵略而漸趨巔峰。

「Sa…n、s…」  
Frisk在纏綿的吻之間模糊的呢喃他的名字，纖細但有力的骨指掐緊她的腰，Sans開始循著本能強烈的撞擊，每一次都要頂上她的敏感點。

她的呻吟在逐步攀高，包裹著他的甬道每一寸的顫抖都被他所察覺，Sans知道她差不多了，於是鬆開了吻，果然聽見她錯亂的呼吸裡全是他的名字。

「Sans、Sans…！」

她在他再一次的頂入深處的時候攀上了高峰，眼前所看見的白光另一頭是他藍色的眼，愛液如同熱流般熱切的包裹他的柱體，Sans喘著氣，瞇著眼看著Frisk，還有她不斷起伏的胸脯。

然後Frisk感覺原本抓著她腰部的骨手上移，溫柔的將她抱起，讓她轉變成坐著的姿勢，他尚未射出的性器仍然停留在她體內，不安分的輕顫著。  
「Sans…你——嗯啊！」

「還沒呢，甜心。」  
他笑著，扶著她的臀部再度使力，這個姿勢讓他得以進入更深的領域，他的性器頂在神秘的開口上，Frisk看著他瞇起眼的模樣，感覺到有什麼攀上了她的背脊。

「『快男』還沒有結束啊？」


End file.
